Does McBaby make for a Happily Ever After?
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Mer is pregnant but doesn't tell Derek, cause things are going well with him and Addy. What happens when he finds out? COMPLETE 12-09-09!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish i did but unfortunately, i own NOTHING.

**SEASON 3 FAN FIC**

**Chapter 1: McBaby**

When Meredith was sick, Cristina examined her while Bailey ran tests. It turned out she needed an emergency appendectomy. She still broke up with Finn. But a few weeks later, she was still getting stomach aches and dizzy spells. Mer asked Cristina to secretly run tests, keeping Derek, or anyone else, totally unaware. Cristina confronted Mer that afternoon. The tests Cristina took confirmed Mer was pregnant. Meredith decided not to tell Derek after the way he acted the first time also in case he wanted anything to happen with Addison. Meredith kept it well hidden, wearing baggy scrubs and only telling Cristina, Bailey, Izzie, George, Alex and the Chief, just so that nobody else found out. Five, yes, FIVE months later, Derek started to get suspicious but gave her the benefit of the doubt and dismissed it as nothing. Things were going well for him and Addison, even more reason for Mer not to tell him that she was carrying his child. He would find out when the time came. Two weeks before her due date, Meredith began her maternity leave. She still only had a little bump but it was taking its toll on her long intern days. She started to shop for baby clothes (out of town to avoid bumping into Derek). She put a crib in her bedroom and baby-proofed the house. George and Izzie were glad to have a non-dark-and-twisty Meredith around the house, even if it was just temporarily. Even though it was tough being a single mom, Mer was excited about having a baby. Even Cristina was glad to hear that she and Burke would be god parents (George and Izzie were very disappointed). Then one morning, Izzie and George had left for the hospital hours before, Mer was bored and had itchy feet, so she decided to go on a field trip. She packed some food and planned to surprise her friends at lunch. She put on her baggiest clothes and walked into Seattle Grace Hospital with the broadest smile she had ever worn. Meredith got into the elevator. Derek was there but she couldn't possibly take the stairs, let alone ask _him_ to. So she kept her smile and went to see the chief. Richard had almost considered Meredith like his own daughter, so he was proud to become an "unofficial" grandpa. But just as the elevator dinged to Derek's stop, Meredith collapsed. Derek stopped the elevator and called a code. He felt completely helpless. Minutes later, Izzie and Cristina were at her side, closely followed by Bailey. Meredith gained consciousness as she was wheeled down the corridor to an OR. Before Izzie could get in, Derek grabbed her arm.

"What's happening?!" He asked worried sick about the woman he was still obviously in love with. Izzie sighed and wondered whether or not to tell him. Then she heard Cristina yelling at the nurses, "Page Montgomery NOW!"

"I guess there's no harm in telling you now that your wife's involved," she said, "Meredith is... Meredith's pregnant," she finished and scrubbed in with the others, shutting the door on a worried, scared and confused Derek.

Derek ignored Addison and stayed by Mer's side, kicking himself that he hadn't noticed earlier. Now in a gown, Mer's bump stuck out, it was hard _not_ to notice. Addison performed a C-Section and a baby boy was born. Meredith was whisked into a patient room straight away. She awoke 2 hours later confused and in pain. Derek was by her side, holding her hand and Addison was calmly taking her stats. George, Izzie and Cristina were cooing over a little bassinet in the corner. She looked around in confusion.

"Oh, you're up, good morning, Derek whispered. Everyone looked at Mer and smiled. Derek brushed away her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Umm… you collapsed and had some bleeding so I delivered the baby. He's healthy and the both of you should be just fine," Addison said and leaned in closer to Mer, "Just for the record, Derek and I divorced two months ago on good terms. I'm genuinely happy for you, no hard feelings," Addison smiled and patted her hand. Mer smiled back.

"Thank you Addison, for saving the life of the woman who selfishly carried your husband's child for eight and a half months," Mer replied, "Now sorry to be rude but where is he?" She asked.

Cristina picked up the little blue bundle, carefully walked over and placed him into Meredith's open arms. Mer gasped when she looked at him. He was beautiful. He had a little tuft of curly brown hair on his head, identical to Derek's. Derek put his arms around the both of them and perched next to Mer. He gave Mer a kiss. Meredith and Derek admired their son. Their miracle. Their perfect little happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing so please don't sue.

**A/N:** THANKS to everybody who reviewed!! I was so happy! I was running up and down the hallway telling my mum. So glad you guys liked it! All my friends are telling me I'm crazy so it was nice to hear otherwise for a change!! LOLS… Here's the next chapter, and for those of you who asked, I'm thinking of putting bits about how she kept the baby secret from Derek in a few chapter's time, as flashbacks maybe? thanks for the tip!

**Chapter 2: Matthew **

"So what should we call him?" Meredith asked Derek, who was packing her bags while she changed their son's nappy.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd Jr." Derek answered immediately.

"You're never going to drop that, are you?" Mer asked, giggling.

"No." Derek mumbled, disappointed but smiling.

Meredith absent-mindedly dressed her son, bundling him in blankets and holding him tight in her arms.

"How about Matthew Richard Shepherd-Grey," Meredith wondered aloud.

"I like it," Derek said.

"Yeah, Matthew Richard Shepherd-Grey," Mer said, writing his name on the papers.

They walked out of the room, got their discharge papers signed and went to see the chief before they left. Just as they were walking out, they ran into everybody on rounds. Izzie awwed, George talked gibberish while Bailey and Cristina tried to look professional but couldn't help smiling too.

"Everybody, meet Matthew Richard Shepherd-Grey," Mer told everybody, smiling down at her son. This time, everybody awwed.

"So does our godson have a name yet?" Burke asked Cristina when he joined the group.

"Matthew Richard Shepherd-Grey," Derek told him, putting his arm around Mer and smiling at her.

"Ah, the chief will be pleased," said Burke.

"He was," Mer answered, not looking up from McDreamy's gaze.

"Come on everybody, we got work to do," Bailey ordered and everybody scurried off. Mer and Derek thought they had escaped. Boy, were they wrong…

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Has this beautiful little boy got a name yet?"

"Matthew Richard Shepherd-Grey," Derek informed his ex-wife Addison and unfortunately, Mark Sloan.

"How cute, Mark thought aloud. Derek shot him a dirty look.

"Come on, Mer, let's go," He said, putting his arm around Mer.

"Bye Addy," Meredith said to the woman who was now clinging to her child.

Derek and Meredith made their way home; Derek had installed a baby capsule in the back seat of his new Honda Pilot. When they got to Mer's house, Matthew was fast asleep. Derek put him in his cot while Mer made them both lunch, sandwiches 'cause that's the only thing she knew how to make besides grilled cheese.

They ate in silence. They hadn't talked about much except the baby for the past week. This was awkward.

"So..." Derek mumbled in Mer's direction. Mer yawned.

"I'm going to take a nap. The books say I should sleep while he is," Mer said.

"Books?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah," Mer mumbled as she made her way to the lounge room. Derek followed her. He looked at the bookshelf while Mer took up residence on the sofa. Lined up neatly after all her surgery textbooks, Mer had a good half-shelf on pregnancy books. All old and doggy-tagged, Derek assumed they had been dug out of the dusty storage boxes in the attic. He pulled out one from its place on the shelf: _"What to Expect when you're Expecting" _The pages had Post-Its sticking out of them, outlining things like breastfeeding, bringing baby home and things like that. Derek got settled on the seat next to the sofa where Mer was now fast asleep. He read a total of 15 books in two and a half hours.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it!! I'll try putting the next one up tomorrow nite or on the weekend! PLEASE R&R!! Greys is on in an hour and 10 mins!!

_BYE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing so please don't sue.

**A/N:** Just a heads up, in my version, George's dad doesn't die but George and Callie are still together, not married but pretty serious. Jaearah is Burke and Cristina's daughter, I'm writing a fic that will hopefully be up soon about Burketina and how Jaearah came into the world (it's a weird name I know, long story). Denny hasn't happened; this Thanksgiving is kind of similar to the one in season 2. I'm going to also write a fic about Denny and Izzie (Dennizzie, as I call them) so stay tuned! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, u rock! Also a flashback of before Chapter 1 might be in Chapter 4 or 5. For whomever it was that wanted that! ENJOY!!

**Chapter 3: Thanksgiving**

**3 months later**

(It is pretty obvious that Meredith and Derek rekindled their relationship since Matthew was born)

[Mer and Derek are snuggled in bed together; Derek with his ear plugs in 'cause Mer is snoring.]

They were suddenly woken by Matthew's ear-splitting scream. They both opened their eyes and smiled at each other, then groaned 'cause Matthew had just gotten louder. Mer got out of bed and picked him up.

"Shh... its okay baby, mommy's here," Mer whispered to him. Derek admired how Mer had adjusted to motherhood. He smiled. Mer calmed Matthew down and popped a dummy in his mouth. He yawned and snuggled closer to Mer's chest. Meredith climbed into bed with Derek and Matthew. They all cuddled together. _A Happy Family_.

*+*+*+*

Izzie was in the kitchen cooking thanksgiving dinner for everybody. George was buttering his toast before his dad and brothers came to collect him for turkey-shooting. Matthew was in his rocker on the table, sucking on a Baby Ruth, being watched by Derek. Mer was sipping coffee as she slowly woke up. Everybody was still in their pj's except for George.

*+*+*+*

"O-MALL-EY! O-MALL-EY!" George's family barged into the kitchen. 'Georgie' was herded out the door and into the woods to commit turkey-murder being asked to 'pick a car' for the entire duration of the trip. Izzie started preparing the turkey, hoping Burke would help her when he arrived.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Mer informed everybody, dumping her dishes in the sink. She ruffled Matthew's hair as she left the room, her new habit.

When Matthew was full, Derek got himself dressed, then dressed Matthew in his Thanksgiving outfit, little jeans and a tiny red sweater. Derek and Matthew sat on the couch and watched the Super bowl. The doorbell rang at half time and Izzie ran to answer it, hoping it would be Alex. To her dismay, standing at the door was Cristina, Burke standing next to her with Jaearah hitched on his hip. Cristina held a bag of liquor (she didn't want a repeat of last year) and Jaearah's nappy bag. Izzie smiled and let them in, as Mer ran down the stairs in her bathroom robe.

"Iz! Have you seen my lavender sweater?" Mer asked Izzie who had taken over Jaearah.

"Laundry. Basket on top of the dryer," Izzie stated as Mer bounded back upstairs.

A while later, Mer walked into the lounge room. She wore jeans and Derek's favorite lavender sweater. Her hair, wet from the shower, was swept into a loose ponytail, the shorter bits tucked behind her ears. She greeted Burke and Cristina and kissed her god daughter on the forehead. Matthew started whining.

"Does he need feeding again?" Mer asked Derek.

"I think so," Derek answered.

Mer walked into the kitchen and exited minutes later with a milk bottle. She took her son from Derek and popped the bottle in his mouth, wiping the tears away as she did so.

"There, there no need to cry now my baby," she comforted him, rubbing circles on his back.

*+*+*+*

About a half hour later, Mer walked downstairs, a baby monitor in her hand. She sat next to Derek, who put his arm around her and she opened a beer. She gave Derek a kiss and sipped her beer. Cristina sat at the coffee table, coloring in with her daughter, while Burke and Izzie cooked up a storm in the kitchen. George let himself in after picking up Callie. George and Callie sat the table while Izzie and Burke added the finishing touches to dinner.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Izzie popped her head into the lounge room to inform everybody.

"Come on, Jae, let's go wash up!" Cristina told her 3year old daughter whose tongue was sticking out in concentration out as she colored in a picture of the little mermaid.

"Yeah!" Jae exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing her mother's hand. Cristina led Jaearah to the bathroom.

Mer was surprised. Cristina was totally different at the hospital than when she was with her family. Today, she was almost as happy as she was when she was in surgery.

They were all seated at the table, ready to eat. Matthew was still asleep and Alex had _still_ not arrived.

"Alright, let's dig in," Burke said, cutting the turkey. Then there was a knock at the door. Once again, Izzie ran to answer it, her hope renewed.

"Sorry I'm late, Iz, I got pulled into an emergency surgery. Woman stabbed her husband with a cook's knife, long story, I'm very sorry," Alex blurted out the minute Izzie opened the door.

"It's okay," Izzie smiled, "You're here now," she said, taking his coat and pulling him into the dining room.

They all enjoyed a great meal together before Burke and Cristina took Jaearah home and George took Callie back to her hotel. Alex ended up staying the night and Mer and Derek stayed up most of the night with Matthew. But that's thanksgiving for ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing so please don't sue.

**A/N:** Here's the flashback somebody asked for, I tried my best but didn't go into too much details 'cause I sometimes get carried away when I do.. Hope you like it though!

**Chapter 4: Flashback**

**Mer's POV: **

It can't be! It's NOT possible! I can't have a baby! Derek and Addison are together and looking pretty happy. I can't tell him. I'm not going to. The stupid bastard goes and gets me pregnant while he's still with his wife! Boy, I outta bash the living shit out of him! But I'm not going to do that either. I'll just have the baby. He can be as involved as he wants to be. Once he finds out of course.

I'm not mad at the baby, I'm mad at him. The baby is mine too, not just his. Let's just hope my baby doesn't have perfect hair or is a smooth talker just like its father.

Well Cristina knows, since she's the one that helped me find out. She's already dubbed my child "McBaby". I should probably tell George and Izzie, they are my room mates, after all. Then Izzie will want to tell Alex, they're practically joined at the hip these days. Then I guess I'll have to tell Bailey and the chief to organize my maternity leave. Oh God, maternity leave. Oh, I'm sure Bailey will organize for me to have some more OR time to make up for the time I'm going to miss.

I'm gonna be a mother. Oh God. What about _my_ mother? What's _she _going to say?! My career is in total jeopardy. I HATE Derek.

I just hope word doesn't spread at the hospital. Its bad enough being known only as the slutty dirty mistress whose mother just HAPPENS to be Ellis Grey. Now I'm just gonna be the PREGNANT Slutty dirty mistress intern who screwed her married attending!

*+*+*+*

Vegemite. Nasty brown gunk but I can't get enough of it. That's all my kid wants. Breakfast lunch and tea. Vegemite. Derek liked Vegemite. And muesli, the baby likes muesli too. I swear I'm growing a mini McDreamy.

I'm about five months now. The baby kicked yesterday for the fist time! The downside is that the baby kicked when it heard the clash while I was driving to work. Derek still hasn't gotten sus. I'm avoiding the elevator.

It sucks that I can't share these precious moments with Derek but I don't want to tell him. If I tell him, being Derek he will leave Addison and come to me for the baby and not for _me_. I don't want to get back together under these circumstances. I don't want that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Our House  
**

Meredith was watching Matthew play in the bouncer on the floor as she ate her cereal and read the newspaper, dreading going to work after Matthew kept her up all night, when Derek came in behind her and laid some blueprints out in front of her, kissing her on the cheek.

"What's this?" she asked, examining the plans while Derek made himself breakfast.

"Our house," Derek replied non-chalantly.

"_Our_ house?" Mer questioned.

"Yep. The builders started a few weeks ago," Derek informed her, joining them at the table with a cup of coffee and some toast, "should be done in a few months"

"But… What about George and Izzie?" Mer asked.

"Well, by the way Izzie and Karev are going these days; they might need your room for a few little Karev's," Derek replied.

Mer giggled.

"What about the trailer?" She asked.

"Dunno, Mer, we'll see what we'll do when the time comes," Derek answered.

"Okay," She said, getting back to the newspaper.

*+*+*+*

Two and a half months later, Meredith and Derek had settled into their new home. It was a magnificent 2-storey, 6-bedroom home. The view was the best for miles. Matthew had his own room, painted blue and decked out in lots of little-boy stuff. (Bob the builder, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sesame Street, etc..)

Mer and Derek's well-used bedroom was on the second floor with their own private balcony. Every morning, Meredith would sit out there with a cup of coffee just to watch the sun rise over Seattle.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!! MORE REVIEWS, QUICKER UPDATES!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ferry Boats- Pt1**

Meredith was tired. She had been on her feet all day, thanks to some idiot on a cell-phone who caused a 6-car pile up on the freeway. Her legs were sore and all she wanted to do was curl up in her nice, warm comfy bed and go to sleep.

*+*+*+*

Mer actually sat down on the ferry ride home, something she doesn't usually do. But today she just couldn't stay standing. She could have fallen asleep on the smooth journey, with the rhythmatic whirring of the engines and the paddling of the big rowers beneath the boat, if it wasn't for the fact that she would scare the old man next to her with her snoring.

*+*+*+*

"Derek?" Meredith called when she entered the house.

"He's out," Izzie told her, walking out of the kitchen with Matthew in her arms. Mer screamed. She didn't expect Izzie to be there.

"Hey buddy!" Mer exclaimed at her son, "Iz, are you okay with him? I need sleep," Mer said and made her way upstairs after Izzie assured her that they were fine.

"Goodnight," Izzie called, smiling to herself.

*+*+*+*

Mer closed her eyes and yawned as she walked into her and Derek's room. When she opened her eyes, she took a step back and gasped. The entire room was filled with candles and lavender. On the bed was a note:

_Mer,_

_Meet me at the Ferry boats_

_-Derek_

She ran downstairs, out the door and rushed to the ferry boats.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun!! CLIFFHANGER!! Once again, you probably know what's going to happen but I had to!! Read, Love, REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ferryboats- Pt 2 **

When Mer boarded the ferry, Derek was nowhere to be seen. Then again, it was a pretty big ferry. She made her way up to their spot, up on the balcony.

There, leant up against the railing; her McDreamy, the father of her child, the love of her life, her knight in shining whatever, Derek Shepherd. No matter how many times she saw him, he still took her breath away.

"Hey," he said, walking over to her and kissing her passionately.

"Hi," Mer answered, a little flustered.

"I have something I want to talk to you about," he told her, "Hold on a second," He said and leant over the rails.

"Excuse me everybody?" He yelled to the other passengers on the ferry, "Can I have your attention please?"

"Derek, what are you doing?!" Mer exclaimed as Derek got down on one knee.

"Meredith, will you marry me?" He asked, "You can't just say no with all these people watching"

"Then I guess I'm going to have to say… YES!" she screamed the last bit of her sentence.

He slipped the 15 carat diamond engagement ring onto her finger and they embrace in a deep and forceful kiss. Cheers erupted from the crowd watching on the deck of the ferry. It was only then that they remembered that they had an audience watching them. They calmly separated, still holding hands and made their way home.

"I have another surprise for you," Derek said to Mer in the car.

"Not another secret wife I hope?" Mer replied sarcastically with a giggle.

"No," Derek answered with a smile, "My mother is coming to town"

**A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't get the carats right! I'm really not good with jewelry. PLEASE Read, Love, ****REVIEW!!** Reviews make me happy and a happy me= faster updates. I'll try to write longer chaps too.

XOX CHLOE XOX


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Toofypicks**

Meredith stood in the kitchen wearing her best outfit and a smile, though she was as nervous as ever. Derek's mother had flown in from New York that morning and Derek had spent the day with her before bringing her back to Mer and Derek's newly built home to meet his family. Mer had the day off and had put Matthew down for a nap around lunch time and he hadn't woken up yet. Mer was worried but she kept checking on him and to her relief, he was fine every time.

_He's probably just growing_, Mer thought to herself. She felt claustrophobic so she went upstairs to splash some cold water on her face.

When she made her way downstairs, Matthew was screaming. Mer let out a sigh of relief and rushed to his room.

" Oh baby, It's okay, mommy's here," she comforted him, picking him up and rubbing circles on his back. "Oh, look at you, you big boy!" Mer held her son away from her, eying him up and down, checking for any changes. Matthew yawned and stretched.

"Hold on a second, what… was that what I think it was? Go 'Ah' for mommy!" Mer exclaimed, squinting. Mer squealed and ran downstairs when she heard the front door slam.

"Derek! Derek!" Mer screamed, running to meet her fiancé at the door, Matthew on her hip.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? Is Matthew okay?" Derek asked when a flushed Meredith ran towards him.

"Nothing's wrong! Look, Matthew, go 'aah' for daddy!" Mer told her son. Matthew decided to yawn at that exact moment and showed his parents two pearly whites perched on his bottom gum.

Derek gasped and put his arm around Meredith as the parents beamed proudly at their son.

A clearing of the throat came from the direction of the door and snapped them back into reality.

"Oh! Mom, this is my son, Matthew Richard Shepherd, And this here," Derek said, taking his hand from Mer's shoulder and placing it on her head, "Is my fiancé, Meredith Grey," He told his mother proudly.

**A/N: Read, Love, ****REVIEW!!**** I'm really sorry that the past few chaps have been really short, but I'm trying my best to write longer. When I'm not so busy with school and stuff, I'll make them better and longer, hopefully. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's the start of the school holidays today so I'm going to try my best to get a few more updates and hopefully a little more regularly. This was done on Word pad 'cause dad needs to install word onto our computer. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Mom**

"Hello Meredith, lovely to meet you. Derek has told me so much about you," Carolyn shepherd gushed and shook Meredith's hand.

"Has he now?" Mer replied, raising her eyebrows at Derek.

"Oh, on the rare occasion on which he calls, you're all he talks about!" Carolyn replied, laughing at the red patches slowly seeping onto her son's cheeks. "Meredith this, Meredith that, I barely get a word in edgewise," Carolyn continued, tormenting Derek, watching him get all embarrassed, avoiding the grins and glances from his fiance` and mother.

"You know, when he was younger--" Carolyn started, only to be cut off by Derek.

"You know what? Let's all have a cup of coffee!" He chimed, tugging them into the kitchen, momentarily stopping the horror stories.

*+*+*+*

Mer strapped Matthew into his highchair as they all sat down to dinner the following evening. George and Callie, Cristina, Burke and Jaearah, Alex, Meredith and Derek were seated at the dining table when Carolyn and Izzie exited the kitchen, brandishing various exquisite dishes. They laid out the food and took their seats, Izzie beside Alex and Carolyn at the head of the table, across from her son.

*+*+*+*

Cristina and Burke left straight after dinner, using the excuse that is was past Jaearah's bedtime. George and Callie snuck away not long after, as they had no real reason to stay. Izzie was helping Carolyn with the washing up while Alex, Derek and Meredith watched TV in the living room, Matthew happily perched on his mother's lap.

"Alex, are you ready to go?" Izzie asked from the doorway.

"Yep," Alex said in reply, getting up from the couch.

Carolyn joined Izzie at the door, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "Thanks for having us you guys," Izzie told Meredith and Derek, "Lovely to meet you, Carolyn, See you soon," Izie said and she and Alex left with a wave goodbye.

Derek and Meredith were watching some comedy on TV. Matthew was almost fast asleep on Meredith's shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna put this little guy down for the night," She whispered to Derek and Carolyn, who had since joined them in the living room.

Meredith carefully made her way up the stairs and Carolyn followed her. Mer carefully laid her son down in his crib, lifting up the barrier and clicking it into position. She gently leaned on the side of the cot, being careful not to wake her son. He looked so peaceful. He looked just like his father.

"He's beautiful," Carolyn whispered from where she was, leaning on the door frame of Matthew's room.

"I know," Mer whispered. Carolyn made her way over to the crib, leaning on the rail as Meredith was.

"You know, I didn't want to keep him when I first found out I was pregnant," Meredith confessed.

"Really?" Carolyn said, slightly shocked.

Meredith nodded. "I was so scared that I was going to turn into my mother, managing my career and a baby at the same time. And Derek was with Addison, I didn't want to ruin anything for him. But I had this patient the day I found out I was pregnant. She and her husband had been trying to have a baby for so long. I could feel this little life growing inside of me and all of a sudden, I wouldn't give that up for the world," Meredith whispered, gently running the back of her hand over Matthew's cheek and trailing her fingers over his soft curls.

"I know the feeling," Carolyn agreed.

Derek stood by the door, admiring the scene before him. The three people he cared about most in the same room and getting to know one another. It doesn't get better than this.

**A/N: Okay, so there's another chapter. Please review and I'll try to get another update up soonish.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have only just realized that I suck at updating. In realization of this, I'm hoping to wrap up this fic in the next few chapters so I don't feel so bad whenever I forget to update.**

**Chapter 10: Achievements and Doubts**

Meredith and Derek were sitting in the lounge room, watching their son play in his playpen. It was a rare occasion on which both Matthew's parents were off from work.

Carolyn had flown back to New York the day before and the whole family had been there to send her off.

* * *

**Flashback**

"All passengers boarding flight 7645 to New York please make your way to the boarding gate," The voice-over lady announced cheerfully.

"Well, I guess that's me," Carolyn told her son and future daughter in law.

"Tell the girls I say hello," Derek reminded his mother as always.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll all want to come down and meet the newest additions to the Shepherd clan," Carolyn replied.

Meredith grinned. She was considered a part of his family, not just known as the dirty mistress as she had expected.

"Last boarding call for flight 7645 to New York," The voice-over announced once more.

With a wave, Carolyn made her way to the flight.

* * *

"Meredith?" Her fiance's voice broke her daydream.

She looked over at him questioningly.

"You okay? You looked a little spaced out, as if you were in your own little world," Derek commented.

"I'm fine," Meredith replied, "Just thinking,"

"About what?" Derek asked, curious to be let in.

Meredith pondered for a moment, "Family," She answered.

The happy couple sat together on the couch, Meredith curled up in Derek's lap as the watched their son crawl across the floor. They watched as he pulled himself up on the bars of his playpen, something he did often, mostly when he wanted to be let out.

But today, Matthew let go of the bar and made a wobbly step in the other direction before plodding to the floor with a soft thud, his nappy cushioning his fall.

Meredith let out a gasp while Derek stared at his son with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well done little buddy, mommy and daddy are very proud of you," Meredith praised when Matthew crawled back and stood up again.

"Ma..Ma. Da..Da," Matthew babbled.

"Two big achievements in one day, well done bud," Derek complimented, lifting his son out of the playpen when he started whimpering.

Meredith's motherly instincts told her that her son needed a feed. With this in mind, she headed to the kitchen, leaving Derek with their squealing son.

Before long, Matthew was peacefully sleeping, giving his parents some.. alone time...

* * *

The next day, Meredith and Derek left Matthew at the hospital daycare as usual and walked hand-in-hand to the surgical floor.

After a long and exhausting day, the family headed home.

* * *

**4 Months Later **

With the help of the Shepherd sisters, Izzie, Carolyn and eventually even Cristina agreed to help, the wedding was coming along smoothly.

"Mer, come on, we want to see the dress!!" The oldest of the Shepherd sisters, Kathleen, called from outside the dressing room of the bridal boutique.

"Uh... Cristina, can I talk with you for a second??" Mer's worried voice came from behind the doors.

Sensing the hesitation in her best friend's voice, Cristina lifted herself from the couch with a groan and made her way over to the dressing room.

"Mer? What's up?" Cristina asked.

"I.. I'm just having some doubts," Mer answered.

"About what?" Cristina queried.

"Well, things have gone so well since Matthew came along, I can't help but wonder when the other shoe is going to drop," Mer explained.

"Hey! When you first met me, did I look like the type to get married and have a kid?" Cristina asked. Mer shook her head, "No. But I did it. You sure as hell deserve your happy ending with McDreamy. He loves you and everybody knows you two are meant to be, so just embrace it!" Cristina explained.

"Thanks, Cris, I feel a lot better now," Mer said sincerely.

**A Few Weeks Later...**

Meredith and Derek were married in a moonlit ceremony on a Ferryboat. In true Meredith and Derek style, they abandoned their own reception for a little newlywed action.

Meredith wore a just-below-knee-length white gown, with a flowing hemline and lace sleeves. Her hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders and the outfit finished with a pair of simple white heels.

Izzie and Carolyn took over wedding preparations, which would explain why even Matthew wore his own little tux.

Cristina, the maid of honor, wore a spaghetti-strapped long burgundy silk gown paired with matching shoes and a half-up-half-down straightened hair do.

Izzie followed wearing a deep plum dress with thick straps which came down to her thighs, also with matching shoes. Her hair was pulled back with bobby pins in twists on either side of her head.

Vows were read and tears were shed and the wedding party proceeded to the reception.

Now, it was a week later and Meredith and Derek sat on the bed of their hotel room in Paris finishing off the remains of the chocolate croissants they'd purchased for brunch.

"Derek, can I ask you a question?" Mer asked.

"Of course you can, Mer, you know you can ask me anything," Derek replied.

"Do you want anymore kids?" She asked nervously.

Derek didn't hesitate before answering; "Sure. I loved having a big family growing up and I'd only want the same for my kids. Only if you want it though, I'm not going to pressure you," He explained.

Mer smiled. "I want it too," she confirmed.

Derek kissed her and she returned the kiss with equal force. Before long, the kiss deepened and all else was forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!! A massive thank you to all my readers, reviewers, those on story/author alert, etc. You guys rock!! **

**Disclaimer: After 11 chapters, I still own nothing.. Oh well.**

**Chapter 11: Finally Fixed**

**4 years later**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Matthew called, running into his parent's bedroom.

Derek sat bolt upright.

"What's the matter, little man?" He asked his son.

"Wiggles is on!!" Matthew exclaimed, bolting back into the lounge room.

Derek groaned and pulled himself out of bed, trying not to wake his tired and currently 2 month pregnant wife.

He tiptoed to the door and almost escaped before the wails of his daughter filled the room.

"Cass.. Shh... Be a good girl for Daddy and try not to wake up Mommy okay?" Derek whispered, trying to calm down his daughter, Cassandra Ellis Shepherd, bouncing her lightly.

"Mommy's up," Mer groaned, moving out of bed and across the room to join her husband and daughter.

Cassandra was conceived on Meredith and Derek's honeymoon. She was one year old and Derek wasted no time in getting Meredith pregnant again a few short months after Cass' birth.

Matthew was now three and loved being an older brother. Sure, the lead up to their happy ending had been hard, but Meredith and Derek had each other and with that, nothing could go wrong.

Meredith took her daughter from her husband and the three made their way downstairs to the lounge room where Matthew found his usual spot on his father's lap while Meredith fed a bowl of mushed banana to Cassie.

Derek and Meredith looked at each other and Meredith knew that after all the shit she had been through in her life, she was finally fixed.

**A/N: Did ya like it?? I know, it was really short, but I wanted to wrap things up 'cause if I continued with anymore chapters, it would get boring and eventually I'd run out of ideas. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and make my day!! :)**


End file.
